Last Christmas
by Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my gift for all of you! Sango, one night, remembers her first Christmas and how she shared it with Miroku. Sango's POV, Not exactly fluffy, but is limey. ONESHOT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Last Christmas

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're having fun! Here is my Christmas present for all of you especially all of you Miro/San lovers! I hope my present from you guys are reviews! Okay then, again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Let's get started!

Note if you're reading this: This is actually my first ever made fanfiction. It was originally done in script form and since that is now forbidden from and I don't like it in that form, I revised it. Believe, when I first wrote this fanfiction, it sucked; but this will certainly make up for that. This is certainly more detailed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say this again….fine; just to save my arse from wrath I'll say it. I don't own Inuyasha or "Last Christmas" by Wham! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT! I PUT TOO MUCH BLOOD AND SWEAT INTO THIS!

* * *

An earth shattering cry of a baby filled the hut, waking the inhabitants within. Two sweaty bodies that lay close together, stirred.

"It's okay Sango; I'll calm the baby this time. Just rest here while I do so." The man got up and slipped on a quick robe.

"Okay, I'll be waiting my sweet Miroku." Sango said in a persuasive voice as she sat up.

She looked up at the ceiling of the small hut as she thought, 'Things sure do seem to be moving faster than I anticipated. It was only a year ago that I had little Minako and he's growing so fast. Things weren't at all like this back when we were still traveling. Those were the days when I was still unsure about my feelings for Miroku. Oh, that reminds me of my first time we, or I should say Miroku, got serious with me. Ah, that was a sweet yet memorable experience…'

Flashback

Sango's POV

It was the beginning of winter or what Kagome calls it, December. She was yet again babbling away about the future. I wasn't really paying attention as I waxed and polished my hirakotsu. The only part I was actually able to catch was, "Christmas is a holiday filled with bliss. You just get so emotional over the holidays! Actually to the point where you start to cry over the simplest of things."

What was that supposed to mean? Anyways, Inuyasha as always, added his opinion. "And what does this have to do with Naraku or jewel shards?"

"Nothing…."

"Exactly, so why are you telling us this?"

"Because I wanted to celebrate it with you this year."

They quarreled for what seemed like hours but stopped when a demon came; we fought it, killed it, took its jewel shard, and then stopped at an abandoned hut. You know the usual?

Back then Inuyasha and Kagome had been sneaking out to do Kami-knows-what. I thought that houshi-sama and I strongly believed and knew what has happened between them. But because of there disappearance, it left me with the hentai houshi!

Of course Shippo and Kirara were there but at that particular time it was dark out so they were pretty much asleep. _'Just my luck' _I thought. Tiredness got the better of me too and before I slid into one of those sleeping-bag things Kagome gave me, I said a word to that monk.

"Okay houshi-sama, I'm going to bed now. If you even think of fondling my ass….well let's just say the world would be better off without your hands."

"I would never do a thing like that in your sleep my darling Sango! How could you think so lowly of a simple monk like me?" He smiled at me.

"How could I not! Remember last night? Oh I'm sure you would, trying to feel up my legs like that. Hmph. I caught you big time with that attempt! I swear houshi-sama, one more time like that and...I can't even imagine the things I'd do to punish you!"

"Oo, I'd love to see what you would do to punish me…"

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" I scolded.

"Okay, I got your point. I won't do anything; you will rest at ease tonight."

"Thank you…."

I even remember my thoughts on those hands of his. _Err…I swear! That monk may be cute but he's got hands like snakes! They constrict around anything resembling a woman. How could anyone fall in love with a man like him? Wait, am I stating that I love him?_

_-Who knows? What do you truly think of Miroku?_

_What do I think of him? Yeah, I like him…a lot…but sometimes he's a real bastard and I can't stand him! And why am I having a discussion with myself?_

_-Ah. So you admit that you like him?_

_No I don't! Loving a hentai of a monk isn't right! Besides my profession, it's a job that men are supposed to occupy; I'm not counted as a woman. I bet he doesn't even consider me a woman…_

_-Okay, who cares if your job is too manly? You are still Sango. You know your body better than anyone else, how can you deny being a woman? Miroku certainly knows that you're a woman, what with how many times he's groped you. But that is way beside the point; I know that he loves you._

_Okay so maybe I do like him; if I told him he would play me like a card. He would toss my love away as if it were junk._

_-Have you proven this yet?_

_No, but with the amount of times I've seen him flirt with a girl…his actions explain it all._

_-WRONG! He loves you as much as you, him. It'll only hurt more if you don't tell him._

_But I can't tell him. I just can't…_

"I can't." I said aloud with a depressed look on my face.

Miroku looked over at me, still wondering about what I had said. "What can't you do Sango? Is something wrong? I'm sure whatever it is, you can do it." He said this with a warm smile. I responded with a small blush and turned my head away.

"I'm just fine houshi-sama…." I watched as he winced when I said my nickname for him. I guess he REALLY hated me calling that.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to bed too. Inuyasha and Kagome should be coming back soon."

"Well they _should _be, but I bet you they won't be back anytime soon." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, that would be true. Ah, to see romance finally blooming between our friends. I think it's time our relationship needs to be put into prospective."

I blushed at his last statement. Did he know that I liked him or did he suspect that? Maybe the chat with my conscience was telling the truth? Oh for Kami's sake, I really didn't know. Maybe, somewhere deep in my heart, it was telling me, nagging me, that I loved the fool and that he truly loved me.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think that we make a good couple. Remember what you agreed on after we defeated Naraku." He smiled.

"You just have to turn everything thing you say into something perverted, don't you?"

"Tsk, tsk Sango, it was you who turned it into something perverted. I didn't mention anything at all about us having children."

"Whatever. Good night, houshi-sama." I slid into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, bringing nightmare after nightmare to my head. Some where my brother dies, and some where Miroku dies. Watching them being tortured as I sit there, unable to reach them and help them.

I sat up quickly, beads of sweat still on my forehead; the sleeping bag a jumble and I scared. I quickly looked over to see if Miroku was there and to my thanks, he was. He was asleep and in his regular sleeping position that I always find him in.

Slipping out of my sleeping bag, I crawled over to Miroku and sat next to him. I glanced at him, seeing his chest rising and falling slowly; his head hung to a certain degree that made him look so peaceful. He was so beautiful, I've always wondered why he looked like an angel while he slept, but when awake, he's a monster with uncontrollable hands!

I moved my head a little closer, in hopes of getting a better look at the houshi. Feeling his warm, shallow breaths mingle with mine, tingled my skin, warming me too. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek, the sudden pressure was enough to wake him up.

His blue-stormy colored orbs looked me straight in the eye with slight confusion. I didn't remove my hand from his cheek, nor my eyes from his until he spoke first.

"Sango, I thought you were asleep. Did you have a nightmare again?" He said with slight worry.

"Yes," was all I could say simply. "My brother….he died in my dream…and you, you also died. I was so sad, it all seemed too real. I felt helpless when I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay Sango, I'm here and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon. I won't leave you Sango." He brought up a hand and rested it on my back, then brought the other hand and wrapped it around my waist. He pulled me in for a long embrace that I wished he would never let me out of.

I started to cry, he was always so nice to me. Besides Kagome, he would be my other shoulder to cry on and would always comfort me in situations with my brother, but he never embraced me like this before.

He let me go as soon as the tears I shed soaked through his robes and put a bit of space between us so he could see my face, he looked very worried. "Sango, why are you crying? Please don't, I don't like to see you shed tears and ruin that beautiful face of yours." He cupped my face in his hands.

I looked down and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears, it was embarrassing to cry in front of him, but they continued to flow. He moved my chin up and made me look at him straight in the eyes. He brought my face closer and in a flash his mouth was on mine.

Surprise was my first reaction, it wasn't my first kiss, but it was more electrifying than the first. I broke the kiss to gain my breath, crying and kissing isn't at all easy when you can't breath.

"Wha- what was that for?" I managed to say.

"It was a way to stop you from crying."

I just stared at him, how could he be so inconsiderate? Miroku kissed me, there had to be something behind that kiss besides making me stop crying. I looked away and blushed, he certainly new how to make a woman feel uneasy.

I started to scoot away but he managed to catch me off guard and grab my hand to pull me in for another death-defying kiss. I didn't have the chance to struggle, but to be honest I don't think I would have struggled. The kiss was much more forceful and I couldn't help but give in to it.

His tongue slid itself over my bottom lip, I moaned and it slipped inside. The new movements of our tongues colliding created a new sensation throughout my body. I shivered as his hands started going up and down my back, his touch making my body tingle.

I broke the kiss and moaned out loud, pushing back my head, letting him kiss around my neck. He had kissed me with such finesse; feathering light kisses up and down my neck and around my collarbone. His hands moved down to my breasts and started to message them.

The fabric felt rough against my now sensitive skin. He kissed me again as he started to slide off my yukata and unbind my breasts from the cloth. Again his hands went to my breasts and fully messaged them. Heat started pooling down in my lower tummy and my actions turned into instinct.

His mouth lowered and covered my sensitive nub, licking it and sliding his tongue over it until it got hard and erect. He slid the yukata down further and his hand trailed over my breasts, lingering there for a moment before going down further.

A finger circled around my belly button, tickling me a bit. He looked up at me, deciding or not weather to continue. "It's okay houshi-sama." I watched as he winced again at his nickname.

"Sango, if you want me to continue, then please don't call me 'houshi-sama'. It pains me when you say that. Haven't we known each other long enough to be on first term names now?"

He seemed so serious about his nickname; I wondered why he hated it so much. I always called him that and it never occurred to me that he didn't like it. "I'm sorry hou- I mean Miroku. You should have told me that you didn't like the name, sooner."

"It's alright Sango, I'm sure that if you say it again, it would be out of habit, but try to get out of it."

I nodded and then said, "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I'm not that good at saying what's on my mind, not like you, but I can express it." I pressed my lips against his, giving him a little chaste kiss. "What I'm trying to say is that I…I love you."

He looked at me sort of speechless, but when he kissed me back and said, "I do too, Sango." I kissed him harder. We broke apart moments later from lack of breath.

Our eyes locked for a moment, we were flushed and things seemed to be incredibly hot in the room. He leaned in a bit; I stared at his lips and then directly at him. I closed my eyes slowly and he kissed me again.

From there everything seemed like a blur; I was in such pleasure, I couldn't think. The next morning came and we were still in each others embrace. I didn't want to leave the safe arms of Miroku, but I didn't want Kagome and Inuyasha getting any ideas; so I got up and grabbed a towel and some soap that Kagome gave to me, and then headed to the hot springs.

It gave me a chance to rest my tired and sore body and think about what happened last night. When I got out and dressed, I went back to the hut only to find it empty. Worried and wondering, I didn't realize Miroku coming up behind me.

I gasped a bit when two arms wrapped around me. "There you are, I was looking all over for you. How come you left without telling me? We could've gone together you know."

I relaxed a bit in Miroku's arms. "I just needed to think about a few things, that's all."

"Mmm, okay. While you were gone, Inuyasha and Kagome came back. Kagome said she went home to wrap some gifts, apparently today is Christmas."

"Something seems kind of fishy about that, huh? Going home, for the _whole _night, something must have happened."

He chuckled and sighed, enjoying the position we were in then continued to talk. "Yeah, Kagome was limping a bit; sure-fire answer to our questions. By the way, they took Shippo with them to the village near by to give him a gift . If you want, we can stay here and spend more time together, if not then we can go to the village and restock on a few things."

I looked up at him. "I'll take the second option. We're really low on a few things, even if Kagome is the one who brings the food."

"Very well then, Sango." He let me out of his grasp and then grabbed my hand and we were off to the village.

Once there, things seemed to get out of control with Miroku. He flirted with every woman that passed by and I was unsure if he was doing it out of purpose or if he was serious.

I got fed up after watching him ask his ridiculous question for the umpteenth time and walked away. He noticed and ran after me. I distantly heard him calling me, but I didn't look back I was too upset. I continued to walk and found myself parked under a tree. He caught up and sat next to me.

'Here we go again.' I thought. I knew he was going to try and comfort me, but it was all _his _fault. If only he didn't flirt so much with every woman he saw, then maybe I could trust him more.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

"Sango, why'd you run off like that?"

"You of all people should know _houshi-sama_. You were aimlessly flirting with those women."

"So you're jealous?"

"Maybe I am, why would you care?"

_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me._

_I wrapped it up and sent it,_

_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it._

_Now I know what a fool I've been,_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again._

"Because I love you." And he kissed me, hard.

I pulled away and started crying. "You don't love me! I was played like a fool, I knew it. You wouldn't or _couldn't _love me, I'm too tomboyish to be like one of those silly little village girls you're always after."

"Is that what this is all about? You think I won't love just because you think you're not like those girls? Sango, I love you because of that. You aren't at all like them."

_A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were_

_Someone to rely on_

_Me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

His arms wrapped around me and I started to sob. "You say that, but you don't mean a word of it. How come you ask them that ridiculous question when you know what we've gone through together? Does it ever occur to you that I get jealous over that?"

"Really Sango, I'm sorry. I only said those things to prove that you love me. Would you get jealous if you didn't care for me?"

"I guess not, but still. Don't do that anymore," I mumbled against his chest. "If we are to be lovers, maybe more than that; stop asking that question. It pains me when you say that."

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_(Last Christmas by Wham!)_

"Okay, c'mon let's go back the village. Inuyasha and Kagome are probably looking for us."

I nodded and he helped me up and together we walked back to the village to meet the others.

End of Flashback

Sango's POV (still)

I watched as Miroku came in with Minako, quietly snuggled in his arms. I smiled inwardly at the sight. That's how it all happened, our love for each other grew and he kept his word and a few months after that incident, I ended up pregnant with his child. We got married and that brings this story to a close. I've got to say though, that was the best and first Christmas I ever had. You would you believe that was _Last Christmas_? Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

You said it Sango! Merry Christmas everyone! Like I said at the beginning, this was actually my first fanfiction I _ever _wrote. It wasn't that good so it was only until now that I decided to revise it. I think it turned out a lot better and it certainly made me happy. I hope none of you are too disappointed if you though it was going to be a lemon. Believe me, I wanted to put a lemon in there, but it wouldn't seem right for the holidays.

It was also a songfic, that's certainly a first for me. I don't usually do songfics, the song was by Wham! A group from the 80's. With the explanation of this fanfiction done with, I would like to wish all of you another Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and I hope to see lots of reviews!

Look forward to more chapters for:

Blacked Out

Blind Date, Future Mate!

You Frightened Me Silly


End file.
